


Afternoon Naps

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple share an afternoon nap together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

Afternoon Naps

 

Rumplestiltskin plunged the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door of his expansive Victorian mansion, taking time to place his coat on the rack. He stepped out of his expensive loafers, closing the door behind him. It was the first Saturday of the month which was collection day. Belle closed the library early on Saturdays. They usually ended up lounging around the house with steaming cups of tea accompanied by deep conversation. Sometimes she would read to him, and he would find himself lulled to sleep by her entrancing accent.

"Belle?" he called as he neared the stairs. When she didn't reply, he climbed them. He looked in the library first, but she wasn't there. He felt himself begin to panic until he opened their bedroom door. He smiled when he found his beauty wrapped up in their downy comforter.

He removed his dress shirt and slacks and climbed into bed with her. She muttered incoherently when he spooned himself against her. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and orange blossoms that radiated from her freshly washed hair.

She sighed contently, snuggling into him. He relished the body heat she emitted and the tranquility that washed over him by just being in her presence. Mr. Gold wasn't much of a napper but if it gave him an excuse to be close to his wife then he would take it. He closed his eyes drifting into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the serenity she brought him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes to be met by her beautiful smile. "Sleep well Rumple?" she inquired, stifling back a yawn. He could tell that she had just woken up too by the slight grogginess in her voice.

"Yes ,it was the best sleep I ever had." he smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"You say that about every nap we take together," she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

"It's true, You give me the peace I've always desired sweetheart. You hold back all my demons." he admitted, his expression becoming serious.

She snuggled closer to him, tangling her bare legs around his. She cupped his face in her hands, drawing her lips to his. She kissed him lovingly, hoping that he could feel all the love she held for him in that moment.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I promise you that I'll never stop loving you no matter what. We will always be together." she assured him, touching the side of his face gently.

"Forever..." he whispered taking her hand and placing it over his beating heart.

"Forever..." she repeated before they lost themselves in another passionate kiss, followed by a night of marital bliss.


End file.
